De l'autre côté
by WaNey
Summary: Des questions existentielles. Des jeunes gens en colère. Passer près de la mort a été un électrochoc pour Bella Swan, assez pour devenir associable et renfermée sur elle même. Edward Cullen, quant à lui, ne se permet pas de perdre le contrôle de peur d'être de nouveau blessé. L'une aime tout planifier et l'autre aime avoir le contrôle toutefois l'un deux devra bien lâcher prise.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer. Toutefois, je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette histoire.

(Les OS étaient en réécritures comme cette, pour celles qui les avaient déjà lues, certaines choses ont changées et d'autres non)

Voici la nouvelle version de ma chronique "De l'autre côté"

* * *

**Prologue**

D'une certaine façon j'avais peur d'être confrontée à cette vie que je m'étais efforcée de détruire. Être confronter à tous ce que j'avais voulus éviter, à tous ce que j'avais gâchés et être confronter à tout ce bordel. C'est pourquoi, je me noyais dans la littérature, avide de m'évader de tout ce gâchis que j'avais créé et dont j'essayais de m'échapper aujourd'hui. J'évitais aussi soigneusement les gens comme ils m'évitaient aussi soigneusement. Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne comptais pas beaucoup d'amis auprès de moi, en tout cas que j'en comptais moins qu'auparavant. Je soupirais d'énervement, pourquoi étais-je si tendu et puis merde combien de fois étais-je venu ici déjà ?

« - Bella ? »

Inconsciemment je souris. Sa voix était si douce. Une source de chaleur, d'évasion et de réconfort. Mon irritation disparut aussi rapidement que le sourire m'étais venus. Je le suivais jusqu'à son bureau et m'installais sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil, comme à mon habitude. Je ramenais mes jambes contre moi. Mon psychologue s'installa en face de moi et ouvrit son calepin. Il me posa les questions habituelles et je répondais toute ouïe à notre petite à routine. Toutefois il redevint plus sérieux de questions en questions. Son professionnalisme était de retour.

« - De quoi à as-tu peur, Bella ? me demanda le Dr. Gerandy, intrigué.

Je tremblais un peu. J'avais toujours ces frissons désagréables qui vous transperçaient la peau lorsqu'il me posait les mauvaises questions. Du moins, celles auxquelles je ne voulais jamais répondre. Cependant je décidais de ne pas m'esquiver, après tout c'était mon médecin, et par-dessus tout mon psychologue tenu au secret médicale. Je déglutis et lui répondis finalement.

- Ce sentiment d'insouciance, d'allégresse qui nous permet de croire que la vie est éternelle, que nous somme éternelles et que chacun de nos actes, de nos gestes devraient être accomplis sans regrets, sans limites ni réserves.

- As-tu peur de mourir, Bella ? »

Je fis de non de la tête, absolument honnête avec lui comme avec ma conscience.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de mourir... J'ai peur de ce qu'il y après !

- Après être passé à un cheveux de la mort, certains de mes patients ont tendance à se poser certaines questions existentielles alors même qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience avant aujourd'hui ! Je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie, Bella, il faut juste que tu réfléchisses moins et que tu fasses confiance à ton destin, tout te paraîtra évident par la suite, tu es quelqu'un douée de raison, est ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

[..]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : « J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. »**

« - Sans charrier Jasper, quelle merde t'essaies de me faire avaler encore ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami

- Je t'assure c'était comme si nous nous savions que nous allions finir ensemble, que c'était elle – [...]

- Comme un coup de foudre tu veux dire ? Le coupais-je, assez sarcastique

- Te fous pas ma de gueule, j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de cinglé !

- Je ne serais pas celle qui dira le contraire, Jazz ! Tu racontes des conneries, je veux dire que tu la connais à peine !

- Techniquement nous nous connaissons depuis un an ! répliqua-t-il »

Je pris avec précaution le bol de céréales en face de moi en grognant, tout en coinçant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille gauche. J'avais cet étrange pouvoir de casser tout ce que j'osais touchée, tout ce je tenais entre les mains. C'était devenu tellement peu anodin pour ma famille qu'on ne me laissait plus toucher autre choses que mes propres affaires.

Jasper, qui était mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, venait tout juste de rencontrer la fille de ses rêves, une certaine Alice Cullen et cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. En réalité, l'histoire était bien plus tordue. Il y a tout juste un an, Jasper l'avait abordé sur un forum étudiant concernant la suppression de certaines filières et certains cursus des études supérieurs. Et depuis, il ne jurait que par Alice Cullen. Il m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle. Une jolie brune, pétillante, adorable à souhait et extravagante selon Jasper. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. Le seul problème était qu'elle habitait l'Alaska jusqu'à hier. Son père venait d'être muté ici à Phœnix du fait de son boulot, un chirurgien à ce qui parait. Ce qui avait ce faisant laissé la possibilité à Jasper et Alice de se voir quand ils avaient décidés de faire l'état des lieux de leur nouveau nid familiale. Jasper en était dingue, elle l'était sûrement aussi mais pouvait-on vraiment s'engager aussi facilement ?

« - Comprend moi ! Je veux dire ça fait un an que je l'attends !

- Mon côté romantique désespère de connaître une situation telle que la tienne, trouver l'amour de cette manière après avoir passé tant de temps à se parler mais mon côté cynique Jazz – […]

- Je t'en prie, arrête ton cinéma ! Juste sois sympa avec elle et ne sois une garce ! me supplia-t-il. Tu peux être sympa quand tu le veux alors fait un effort quand je te la présenterai !

- Jenecomptaisnepasl'etrejeveuxdirejeleseraisvolontiergratuitement !

- Bella ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est écœurant ! »

Je terminais ma bouchée en rigolant. Je n'étais jamais méchante gratuitement. J'étais peut être dépressive, masochiste, agressive ou encore cynique mais pas méchante sans raison. J'étais juste Isabella Swan, étudiante en troisième année de lettre. Le petit bout de femme frêle aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette qu'on confondait souvent avec les premières années. Si je l'étais, c'est car elle m'avait cherché ou quelque chose comme ça, point barre.

« - Tu me connais, je serais juste putain cool comme à mon habitude ! Soupirais-je

- Cool ? Bella plus personne ne dis cool ! Ris mon ami

- Tu ne dis plus cool, Jazz ! Et puis merde, j'ai juste hâte de la rencontrer !

- Je sais ! D'ailleurs ses frères sont cool aussi ! Et Rosalie s'entend déjà très bien avec Alice comme avec les deux autres. Surtout avec Emmett, je dois dire. Peut-être que – […]

- Jasper ? Si je pouvais je te giflerai à travers le combiné avec mes chaussons ? Je sais à quoi tu penses Jasper Hale et au grand jamais, je dis bien au grand jamais, je ne me laisserai embobiné par tes magouilles. On est pas sur meetic, tu ne peux juste pas, tenter de me caser avec un type que je connais pas juste parce que Rose a déjà choisis lequel des deux serait susceptible de lui plaire.

- Pourquoi ce ton faussement dramatique ? Me coupa-t-il

- Au revoir, Jasper Hale ! A Jamais j'espère !

- Bien sur je t'aime aussi et on se voit demain ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me posais directement sur mon lit, mon téléphone à présent sous mon coussin. Je déposais un livre sur mes genoux, impatiente de finir ce dernier bouquin que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque à côté de chez moi. Phœnix avait ses bons côtés, habité près du centre-ville avec tout à porter de main mais tellement bruyant malheureusement. Je déposais le bol de céréales vide sur la table de nuit près de mon lit et m'allongeais finalement sur le dos. Avoir un lit deux places aussi avait ses bons côté, je suppose.

« - Bella chérie, je sors ! »

Ma mère Renée venait de débarquer dans ma chambre sans avoir toqué. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? Je hochais la tête et lui demandais de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence. J'avais toujours eus une relation tendue avec ma mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'énervais pour un rien, je criais pour un rien et je débâtais pour un rien, simplement pour avoir la satisfaction de montrer que j'avais raison ou d'avoir le dernier mot. J'étais arrivé au stade ou je ne pouvais plus l'encadrer elle et son excentricité, j'en étais même arrivés à la détester. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour, malgré sa sévérité et sa dureté tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me protéger, mais à sa manière.

Je ne l'avais compris que très récemment malheureusement et je le regrettais amèrement, j'en étais venu au point aujourd'hui où j'avais peur de la perdre, que mes mots la blessent, ou pire qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ses petits-enfants, ses arrières petits-enfants à cause de tous les soucis que je lui causais. Je veux dire, la vie était imprévisible. Elle pouvait me quitter la seconde suivante, cette nuit ou lendemain après que je sois parties en cour, dans un mois ou trois piges. J'étais en plus paranoïaque sur les bords.

Je fermais rageusement mon livre, me traitant d'idiote.

« - C'est quoi mon putain de problème ? Rageais-je »

Je me levais et fis les cents pas dans ma chambre. Elle était parti je ne sais où, pour je ne sais quoi concernant la foutue assistante sociale. Nous étions fauchés, elle était fauchée et elle ne travaillait pas. Pourtant elle se débrouillait toujours pour ramener quelque chose, remplir le frigo ou me faire plaisir et faire plaisir aux gens. Elle avait ce besoin inutile d'être généreuse, de donner sans compter et de ne rien exiger échange. Alors qu'elle était celle à qui on devait donner.

De là, j'eus une misérable pensée pour mon père qui vivait loin de moi et que je ne voyais pratiquement plus, si ce n'était pendant les vacances d'été quand ma mère avait l'argent nécessaire pour un billet d'avion ou un mois durant l'année quand il avait l'argent nécessaire. Il était aussi fauché que ma mère et moi. Ils étaient divorcés et autant que je me souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais entretenue une relation typique de couple mariée. Toujours dans des rapports de conflictualités dont ils ne cessaient pas de me mêler. Ça en devenait ridicule. Dépressive. Je m'affalais complètement sur mon lit peu désireuse de continuer à me torturer ainsi mentalement.

On était dimanche, j'aurai du sortir, appeler des amis pour organiser quelque chose ou un truc du genre. Mais de un, j'aimais la solitude, mes livres et mes perpétuelles habitudes et de deux, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très prolixe comme ma mère. Je tolérais juste ce grand blond posé et calme qu'était Jasper Hale. Ensuite, cette beauté blonde surprotectrice qu'était Rosalie Hale et accessoirement la grande sœur de Jasper et enfin, cette gentille brune, frêle et timide d'Angela Weber.

« - Merci, Papa ! » soufflais je

Je me rappelais ensuite du jour où un gars plus vieux de mon ancien lycée m'avait balancé à la figure que j'étais une pauvre fille esseulée. J'avais cherché la définition sur Google, très désireuse de savoir si nous avions vraiment la même définition du mot en question. Ok je me sentais parfois mise à l'écart, à l'abandon mais la réalité était que j'aimais ce vide autour de moi. Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et fermais les yeux, pensant au lendemain et me vidant par la même occasion la tête des choses auxquelles je ne devais pas penser, pour le bien de mon esprit détraqué.

Demain serait une longue journée de cour. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais, mes cours de lettres à la fac étaient vraiment intéressant. On parlait des sciences du langage en ce moment. Mais c'était tellement paradoxal face à ce besoin de solitude qu'exigeait ma personne. J'aimais échanger avec les gens autour de moi. Même si dans le fond, j'étais une littéraire dans l'âme qui aimait se cacher derrière des livres, derrière son ordinateur portable à taper des semblant d'essais. J'aurais été hypocrite si je n'avouais que je n'avais pas rêvé d'être écrivain un jour.

Je me positionnais sur mon flanc droit et passait la couverture au-dessus de ma tête en abandonnant mon coussin derrière moi. Il était quinze heures quelque chose et j'étais déjà épuisée. Ce qui me semblait être quelques secondes fut en réalité une nuit et mon réveilla sonna.

Fais chier ! Je me levais et regardais mon téléphone portable. Nous étions bien lundi. Je me levais et m'activai pour arriver à la douche sans trébucher. J'étais cinglée, maladroite et en plus incapable d'utiliser correctement ce qui allait parfaitement bien chez moi, soit mes jambes. Je n'étais vraiment pas normale. J'avais mon petit rituel chaque matin : douche, habillage et petit déjeuné avec un bouquin.

(…)

« - Bella pose se livre et mange ! »

Je déposais mon livre à contre cœur, la mine boudeuse.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête ! Et puis ta tenue ne sera pas aussi classe si tu tires une tronche pareille !

Je portais un jean simple avec un pull bleu à manche longues assez léger qui retraçait parfaitement tout mon buste. J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, comme toujours en sommes et je détestais ne pas sentir le vent sur ma nuque quand il y en avait.

- Maman ou est-ce que tu pêches ces idées ridicules ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu t'entends ? Me moquais-je »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le torchon qu'elle me lança et qui atterrit en pleine figure. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, ses traits n'étaient pas tirés par l'angoisse de recevoir un appel de la banque pour lui annoncer que le dernier prélèvement avait été refusé. Elle semblait presque soulagée. De plus, elle ne m'avait pas parlé de son entrevue avec l'assistance sociale, je supposais donc que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. _Impossible. Je m'inquiétais toujours !_

« - Alors comment se passe tes séances avec le Dr. Gerandy ? Me demanda t-elle, en feignant l'indifférence »

Je haussais les épaules, peu désireuse d'en parler de si bon matin et puis merde, j'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Contraire à l'accoutumé

« - Je vois, j'attendrais que tu m'en parles alors.

- Et je t'en suis grande reconnaissante, femme !

- Lève-toi et bouge en cour, fille ingrate ! »

Je me levais et ris contre sa joue quand je l'embrassais. Je lui laissais le soin de débarrasser mon bol de céréales. Je déposais sur mon nez fin mes lunettes de soleil et attrapais mon sac près du vestibule. J'allais prendre ma voiture aujourd'hui, je n'étais définitivement pas motivé pour marcher. Je pris avec moi mon coupé, que j'avais acheté après deux ans d'économies et de dur labeur. J'arrivais en trombe devant la fac, je n'étais pas encore sortis de la voiture que je dégainais mon téléphone portable pour savoir où est ce que Jasper se cachait.

« - Serais tu en train de sécher nos cours d'amphi pour aider ta belle à déménager, mon preux Jasper !

- Et si tu commençais par me dire bonjour ?

- Conneries ! Où est-ce que t'es ?

- Secrétariat ! Je n'assisterais pas à l'amphi, j'attends qu'Alice et ses frères récupèrent leurs emplois du temps pour pouvoir leur faire visiter le campus. Me répondit-il

- Dis donc, à peine ensemble qu'elle te tient déjà en laisse ! J'aime cette Alice !

- Arrête d'être si foutrement conne ! dit-il à travers le combiné en riant

- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Répliquais-je au tac au tac

- Ouais même si t'a changé … tu sais depuis l'accident et tout ce bordel ! murmura-t-il

- Tu ne - […] Laisse tombé, je dois te laisser l'amphi commence ! »

Je rangeais rageusement mon téléphone dans mon sac et me dirigeais pour de bon vers l'amphi. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais changé. Merde, j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais quand même.

Putain, pourquoi je me sentais si foutrement nerveuse. Ah oui, je me rappelais. J'avais failli y passer l'année dernière car j'avais été impulsive. Parfois je me demandai si je n'avais pas été autant attaché à mes proches, est-ce que j'aurais été aussi courageuse ce jour-là. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir, c'est sur, je ne me serais accrochée à la vie !

J'espérais secrètement qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je faisais les bons choix et que j'adoptais le meilleure des comportements. Que je planifiais tout comme il le faut et que je le faisais et l'exécutais avec soin. J'avais le pressentiment que j'étais sur le bon chemin alors pourquoi je continuais à ressasser le passé ?

« - Assez, assez. S'écria Frotz, dans l'amphithéâtre. Installez-vous, jeunes gens et prenez place une bonne fois pour toute, vous ressemblez à des lycéens en vous chamaillant ainsi ! »

Je déposais mes affaires au milieu de la pièce et je dégainais aussitôt mon bloc note.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note : **Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder sur la note mais .. Merci beaucoup aux trois qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review même si c'est simplement pour dire que vous avez hâte de lire la suite :) Ça fait toujours plaisir, j'apprécie énormément ! Donc voilà pour vous bellaeva, canada02 et pou-pou-pidoouu un petit cadeau de remerciement : le deuxième chapitre, relu et réécris en une soirée ! Bonne lecture :)

Pou-pou-pidoouu : J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres déjà écris donc je pense peut être pouvoir publié un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sans fautes. En sachant que j'ai une autre fiction à côté, Hannibal qui me prend plus de temps, il faut juste que je pense à publier à un nouveau chapitre .. Mais j'espère publier sur une période plus courte, quand j'aurai avancé dans l'histoire, tout en espérant ne pas te perdre en cour de route :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Edward rencontre Bella**

« - Ainsi la littérature se définit comme une succession de chef d'œuvre et dont l'humanité en a fait une preuve historique ! Combien de fois le peuple a vu ses histoires retracées sur du papier, combien de fois les scientifiques ont pu faire de nouvelles découvertes grâce aux lettres … »

Bien que je fusse intéressée au départ, le cour m'était complètement hors de portée depuis mon altercation avec Jasper. S'il était un bon meilleur ami, il était souvent agaçant la plupart du temps : car il faisait et il disait ce que les gens détestait le plus par dessous tout en générale. En y repensant, depuis ce jour là, tout ce que tout le monde voulait, c'était sauver la petite Bella de sa terrible dépression. Mais comment leur dire que je préférais ne vouloir l'aide de personne pour pouvoir remonter la pente. Je m'étais mise dans cette sale situation seule sans leur aide alors je devais m'en sortir de la même manière donc seule. C'était légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être que Renée et Jasper s'était vu en cachette pour pouvoir en parler dans mon dos. Ces deux là, avaient remis au même moment sur la table cette sordide histoire.

Après les dernières trente minutes de son monologue, le professeur disposa enfin. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et quittais le dernier amphi sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas pu correctement suivre le cour de civilisation anglaise qui avait suivis non plus et comme les cours suivants d'ailleurs. J'étais épuisée et comme d'habitude ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était aussi mentale. J'en arrivais à être essoufflée parfois, comme si j'avais couru un marathon à mort. Je replaçais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et sortis une cigarette de mon sac pendant que je traversais le campus. Je ne voulais décidément pas croiser Jasper et sa clique. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était de profiter du soleil et d'un livre. J'allais être désagréable si je les croisais de toute façon. J'allumais ma clope et pris le soin de prendre mon téléphone et mes écouteurs que j'enfilais avant de jeter mon sac sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Je détestais l'odeur de la cigarette sur mes vêtements et sur mes mains, mais je n'avais trouvé que ce moyen pour déstresser alors j'en profitais. Je faisais face à ma voiture quand on me retira un écouteur. C'était une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« - Merde de merde de merde ! Soufflais-je »

Je n'avais jamais eus la chance d'avoir de bon timing, je tombais toujours sur les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais moments. _On appelle ça le karma, Bella ! _Je me tournais nonchalamment vers lui. Vers eux plutôt. Et me sentis tout à coup laide. Toute ma détermination à être désagréable s'envola. Ils s'accordaient si bien ensemble, comme s'ils sortaient du même magazine de mode. Tiens, j'étais maussade maintenant. Jasper tenait la main de ce qui me semblait être Alice. Elle était assez petite mais elle semblait tellement forte à la fois. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs jais, des yeux qui me semblaient être vert ou bleu au premier abord et elle le tout l'a rendait adorable, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. A droite d'Alice, un mec assez musclé, voire très musclé souriait. Il était grand, il ressemblait tellement à Alice mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'était la joie de vivre qui suait de tout son être. Il frappa l'épaule du gars à côté de lui, que je supposais être son frère, toujours en riant et lui dit quelque chose. Celui-ci grimaça en se frottant l'épaule et tourna la tête vers moi. Contrairement aux deux autres, je ne fus pas simplement fasciné par sa beauté ou son sourire mais plutôt par la détresse que me lançait son regard. Il semblait ailleurs bien qu'il là fut avec nous. Ailleurs et ennuyé. Mais c'était foutrement ridicule. Gêné que je l'analyse ainsi, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et redescendit vers sa nuque qu'il commença à masser. En plus de sa crinière atypique, il était étrangement beau malgré son air blasé et son regard froid. Il semblait avoir tout pour lui mais son regard contrastait avec tout le reste, son regard le rendait vulnérablement tendu et anxieux. Il gâchait complètement et inutilement sa beauté, qu'importe ce qu'il le tracassait. Inconsciemment je me reculais, dos à la portière passager, je retirais mes lunettes.

« - Jasper, le saluai- je, faussement joyeuse

- Bella, je te présente Alice, Emmett et Edward.

- Jolies prénoms, répondis-je sarcastique en les saluant à mon tour. Pour des jeunes gens des décennies précédentes ! marmonnais-je»

Aucun d'eux ne sembla m'avoir entendu_. D'où ils les sortaient, d'un grimoire ?_ Je veux dire, ils étaient jeunes, à la mode et suivait leur temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de m'émerveiller devant leur beauté et leur prestance. _Merde, ils étaient classe ces gosses ! _

« - Jasper m'a tellement parlé de toi, Bella ! Dit Alice. Je suis sûr que nous serons de grandes amies !

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Alice ! Répondis-je, mal à l'aise »

J'étais sûr d'une chose à présent : sa copine était fêlée. Adorable mais fêlée.

« - Bella, c'est ça ? Ou est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? me demanda Emmett

- Quoi ce n'était pas évident ? »

J'osais lever les sourcils. En prenant une bouffée de ma cigarette que j'avais bêtement laissé se consumer.

« - Tous ce que j'ai vus, c'est que t'empaquetais tes affaires dans ta caisse mais rien me disais ou est-ce que tu allais !

- C'est juste !Tu sais quoi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre Emmett ! Dis-je, amusé. Et pour répondre à ta question, je rentrais chez moi, je passais à la fac pour une visite de courtoisie, histoire de ! Répondis-je, en souriant

- Là tu m'intéresse ! S'écria t-il. On fera de très bons camarades d'école buissonnière si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dit-il avec un clein d'oeil»

Je lui tendis une main, entendu, qu'il serra avec aplomb. Je cru pendant un instant entendre mes phalanges craquées. Emmett se tourna ensuite vers Alice et Jasper pour parler de je ne sais quoi à propos de la cafétéria et de Rosalie. Alors c'était lui dont Jasper parlait. Edward, si je me souvenais bien, était resté à proximité à me reluquer. Il me rendait nerveuse.

« - Quoi ? Dis-je, en riant nerveusement. »

Je grimaçais. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que sa sœur qui était fêlé. Il semblait à la fois peiné et intrigué. Je détestais ce contraste qu'il rendait, car je ne connaissais pas clairement ses intentions de ce fait. Il me regardait comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre. Jasper le faisait de temps en temps, ma mère et Rose également et même Angela si été mis. J'étais comme un livre ouvert selon Renée, encore plus quand je ne parlais pas et que mes émotions s'en chargeaient pour moi. En effet, malgré moi, mes humeurs et mes états d'âme expliquaient clairement mon mal être. Et comme je n'extériorisais rien, on pouvait le sentir aisément. Il y avait cette stupide aura autour de moi que je dégageais. Après une longue attente, je décidais de détourné le regard. Pourquoi j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi ?_ Et qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi de toute façon ?_

« - Rien, répondit-il, la voix dans le vague »

Je haussais les épaules tout en me concentrant sur les autres. Alice frappait des mains alors que Jasper et Emmett se chamaillaient. Jasper mettait les gens à l'aise et contrairement à moi, il était franchement plus doué pour se lier d'amitié. J'écrasais le mégot de cigarette à mes pieds et époussetait mes vêtement des éventuels résidus de cendre .

« - Bella, tu dois absolument passer à la maison ! S'exclama Alice, tout joyeuse. On fait une sorte de pendaison crémaillère ce week-end et ça nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble avec Rose !

- Et bien, voyez vous ça ! M'exclamais-je. A peine arrivé qu'on cherche déjà à se mettre le voisinage dans la poche avec des amuses gueules et du champagne, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Pas seulement les amuses gueule, vous m'aurez également moi ! Déclara Emmett, en écartant les bras

- Ouais je t'imagines très bien, toi, en train d'avaler un à un les amuse gueules avant que nos invités arrivent. Un buffet vide et des personnes affamées, c'est sur que comme ça on les aura dans la poche ! Souffla Edward, exaspéré »

Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, je pouffais. Pour la première fois depuis ces trois derniers mois, je ris sans que ce ne soit volontaire. _Merde, je ne venais juste d'être spontanée !_ Jasper me lança un regard circonspect quand Alice me complimenta sur mon rire. Je n'avais rien calculé et j'avais été naturelle. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je décidais alors de partir. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû fuir. Je montais en toute hâte, en leur faisant un vague signe de la main et démarrai en trombe comme si le diable était à mes trousses.

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je me garais en plein milieu de la route et frappais le volant de toutes mes forces. Je n'aimais pas ça, car mon comportement donnait raison au Dr. Gerandy. A force de jouer ainsi avec mes émotions, je devenais parfois lunatique. Il y a encore une minute, je riais et je me retrouvais à présent sur le bord de la route, en train de m'énerver. Bientôt, je ne contrôlerai plus rien, ce faisant je pourrais plus rien prédire et faire sans que ce soit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. C'est donc déboussolée que je redémarrais des que je fus plus calme et je continuais cette fois jusque chez moi, en espérant, de toutes mes forces, ne plus jamais les revoir. Je laissais mon sac dans ma voiture et marchais jusqu'à la porte. Mes mains tremblaient encore sous l'effet de panique que j'avais ressentis. Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être si spontanée, je me le refusais depuis ce stupide accident. Je décidais toujours à l'avance ce que je faisais, ce que je comptais faire et comment je devais me comporter. C'était devenu si important pour moi, que le Dr. Gerandy m'avait diagnostiqué un trouble obsessionnel. Stupide docteur. Stupide accident. Stupide Bella Swan. Je refermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et glissais le long de celle-ci.

« - Bella chérie tu rentres tôt. Tout c'est bien passé ? Bella ? M'appela-t-elle.

Ne me voyant pas arriver, ma mère prit l'initiative de venir jusqu'à moi et des que je la vis, ce fut insupportable. Je levais les yeux vers elle et ma vue se troubla instantanément. J'étais au bord des larmes.

- Je ne comprend pas … P-pourquoi je me sens si mal ? PUTAIN ! M'enervais-je. Pourtant ce n'est vraiment rien, je veux dire, je parlais avec Jasper et les frères de sa petite amie. L'un deux m'a fait rire et j'ai juste flippé. Qui flippe pour avoir simplement rit ? La minute après, ils me voyaient détalé comme un lièvre sauvage ! sanglotais-je finalement. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mon passé me rattrapa une fois de plus. Je m'étais laissé emporter par la folie des grandeurs, le besoin de profiter de ma vie d'adolescente et de jeune femme épanouie grâce aux biens que me donnait la vie. J'avais dû passer à un centimètre de la mort pour me rendre compte que la vie était éphémère, temporaire et inestimable. Nous ne contrôlions rien quand nous agissions selon nos émotions. Je pouvais tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Ma mère, mon père, Jasper. La vie était un cadeau mais à quel prix ?

« - Bella, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Même si tu continues à planifier toutes ces choses, jusqu'à tempérer ton comportement, rien ne changera le fait que le destin soit si imprévisible. Ce besoin que tu as de tout planifier … ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu fais tout ça, rien te préservera d'un autre accident et que Dieu nous en préserve car je ne veux pas que ça arrive une fois de plus. N'y pense plus, tu veux ? Du moins, essaies pour nous ! Dit-elle, la voix cassée »

C'était indéniable, je ne survivrais pas si elle me quittait et à chaque fois, toujours un peu plus tous les jours, je me rendais compte de cela. La vie était éphémère et j'étais malade qu'elle le soit. Je me dégageais de Renée et séchais mes larmes. _Comment merde étions nous arrivés sur le canapé ? _

«- Je suis désolée, dis-je en reprenant contenance, je te promets que tu ne me reverra plus dans cet état !

- Ne t'excuses pas chérie, tu en avais besoins. Tu en as besoin ! »

Mon cerveau démarra au quart de tour, refusant tout de même de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait par-dessus tout de me dire. Elle lâcha mes mains et caressa doucement mes cheveux tout en m'admirant. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Dans le mien, on pouvait seulement y distinguer la panique.

« - Bella, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de te laisser aller ! Hier, j'ai parlé au Dr. Gerandy et j'ai pu obtenir des séances en plus pour toi chérie, pour qu'il puisse t'aider. Ça te permettra sûrement de remonter la pente, j'ai eu une autre aide financière de l'assistante sociale alors alors - […] »

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, qu'elle éclata en sanglot à son tour. Toutes mes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau, désireuse de lui faire plaisir, j'allais accepter pour Renée. Elle en avait besoins mais je détestais déjà le fait que je me sentirais démunis et mise à nue, une fois de plus. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de la calmer et je la pris dans mes bras.

« - Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Je vais le faire et … et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu m'entends. Et j'irai de l'avant, je te le promets ! »

Je déclarais tout cela d'une traite, avec ferveur sans pour autant y croire ne serait qu'une fois. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Aller de l'avant et tout remettre dans l'ordre ? Avions-nous déjà assisté à un miracle, à une personne dans la même situation que moi, qui se voyait réattribuer une vie nouvelle et dont les morceaux de l'ancienne gâchés jeter aux oubliettes ? Je voulais effacer de ma mémoire ces attitudes provocatrices que j'avais eus, la première fois ou j'avais tenté la drogue, effacer cette première fois où j'avais volé dans un magasin et où ma vie de délinquante avait commencé, ou cette fois-là dans les toilettes de mon lycée avec ce type plus âgé que moi sur lequel j'avais craqué et qui ne connaissait même pas mon prénom, les disputes avec ma mère, les coups, les insultes et les blessures et ce jour là, ou j'avais failli mourir. Je n'avais même pas pu m'en remettre à Dieu car je n'avais pas encore décidé de changer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était gardé mon insouciance, ne pas vivre dans la peur et d'envoyer chier les conséquences. Et maintenant j'étais la… Je ne pouvais pas aller de l'avant en sachant que je ne pouvais pas effacer tout ça, rembobiner et recommencer. Je pouvais seulement assumer et regretter et prendre un autre chemin.

« - On ira de l'avant, maman et on sera heureuse ! »

(…)

« - Oui allô bonjour ? Renée Dwyer, j'aimerai confirmer un rendez –vous avec le Docteur Gerandy – […] »

Je quittais le salon refusant d'en apprendre d'avantage. Je montais deux à deux les marches qui menait à l'étage supérieur et me jetais directement sur mon lit dès que j'eus atteint ma chambre. Je me sentais à présent ridicule d'avoir craqué. Je criais sous mon coussin et me mis sur le dos, tout en essayant de faire le vide. Toutefois ma tête ne fut pas d'accord et je repensais tout à coup à Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point, il était beau. Vraiment beau. Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et m'allongeais sur mon flanc droit comme à mon habitude. Je me sentais soudainement fatiguée, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré mais à la fois soulagée. C'était étrange. Un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi ma poitrine était soudainement assaillis par ces petits picotements agréables ? Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus en lourdes.

« - Il avait de ces putains de yeux verts n'empêche ! Marmonnais-je, avant de sombrer »

On me secouait depuis un bon moment mais je refusais de quitter mon sommeil. Quelqu'un m'appelait, on aurait dit la voix Jasper et merde, est ce qu'il était énervé ? On m'arracha mon oreiller et je me réveillais complètement en jurant, pour ne pas changer.

« - Bordel de merde ! Jasper Withlock quel est ton foutu problème ? »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et ramenais mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de mon rêve. Jasper se tenait debout devant moi et tapais du pied, impatient. Il semblait juste irrité tout compte fait.

« - Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et je me suis inquiété, voilà ce qu'il se passe Isabella !

- Désolé, dis-je en grimaçant. Je hais quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom entier. Rajoutais-je, en lui faisant une place dans mon lit. Je crois qu'il est resté dans mon sac. Un sac que j'ai, comme qui dirait, laissé dans ma voiture !

- Bella tu sais que tu – […]

- Jazz ! Le coupais-je. Alice semble être une fille formidable, tu as raison ! C'est peut être la bonne qui sait ! Dis-je, sincèrement. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, convaincu et je le tirais avec moi sur le lit. Il savait que si j'avais voulu me confier, je l'aurai fait. Il avait plus qu'à attendre que je le fasse. Alors à la place, il me remercia et me raconta à quel point Alice était ravie de m'avoir enfin rencontrée. Elle prévoyait déjà des sorties en groupe. Mon enthousiasme s'évapora aussitôt son monologue terminé. En Groupe. Égale présence d'Edward. Je rompis notre étreinte et tentais de paraître nonchalante.

« - Alors que pensent-ils de moi ? Ne sont-ils pas trop déçus ? Demandais-je

- Alice te trouve magnifique, si elle n'était pas avec moi et bien, j'aurai pu mettre ma main à couper qu'elle en pincerait pour toi. Emmett semble franchement t'apprécier, personne ne supporte son humour et je suppose que vu ton caractère rien ne pourra te déranger. Je suis sur qu'il tentera de te mettre mal à l'aise quand il t'aura cerné, ce type est cinglé !

- Je les aimes biens, ils sont cool ! Dis-je, en fixant le plafond. Et Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif mais s'il t'apprécie alors il te le fera savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Inversement aussi. S'il ne t'apprécies pas, il te le fera savoir également. Dit-il. Tu sais il me fait penser à toi, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre ! Déclara Jazz

- Ok, maintenant je ressemble à un gars. T'a vraiment aucun tact, tu le sais ça Jazz ? »

Je le frappais alors qu'il riait à mes dépends. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper avait pu voir mais de ce que j'avais aperçu, Edward ne me ressemblait en rien. Je ne le connaissais pas assez, ou du moins, je ne le connaissais pas autant que Jasper.

« - Ta mère m'a dit pour le Dr. Gerandy, je trouve ça bien que tu acceptes ces séances en plus ! Je trouvais ça un peu prématuré que tes séances se terminent ainsi, dit Jasper, mais je n'osais pas te le dire, tu t'énerves tellement vite maintenant, c'est flippant parfois !

- Pourquoi je m'énerverais contre toi ? Répondis-je, alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, Quoi? Ça va, peut être que je démarre souvent au quart de tour mais c'est toute cette histoire, tu le sais mieux que quiconque va ! m'exaspérerai-je »

Jasper fit un vague signe de la main, histoire de ne pas plus entrer dans les détails et heureusement pour moi, il reçut un appel à ce moment, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir mon changement d'humeur. Je pris une fois de plus le coussin sur mon lit et l''étreignit plus que nécessaire.

« - Je dois partir, dit-il en se levant, Alice m'attend pour dîner ! On se voit demain ?

- Non j'ai envie d'une grasse matinée demain, je peux rater des cours à ton avis ? Dis-je, ironique

- Moi qui espérais une simple réponse, je te vois au déjeuner ! »

Je hochais la tête. J'hésitais puis au dernier au moment, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je l'appelais. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Et j'étais foutrement prête à le faire pour renouer avec l'ancienne Bella. Et j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'on me sorte tout le temps la même chose. Non ça n'allait pas s'arranger, oui j'étais persuadée que c'était de ma faute et non ce n'était pas possible que je tourne la page. Je devais carrément changer de livre. Ça pouvait paraître simple mais sur le faite accomplis ... tellement dur à accomplir. Je soupirais.

« - Jazz ! Et si tu disais aux Cullen et à Rose de se joindre à nous , Withlock? »

...


End file.
